Where Do We Go From Here?
by 1treehillcharmed
Summary: my version of Power Outage. When one of the sisters loses her life before getting a chance to bond with their newly found sister, how will they deal? All of this while having no powers because of Andrus. Will they realize it before it's to late? COMPLETE
1. Sister Fight

**AN: This story takes place during Power Outage, and all of it above the line is from that episode. Feel free to skip it if you have recently seen the episode. Below the line is the beginning of my story, a little teaser i guess of what is in store. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

Phoebe made her way up the stone steps leading to the manor, unaware that Prue and Piper had recently been inflicted with rage by the demon Andrus. She made her way into the house, overhearing her sisters bickering.

"Sure you can use P3 for our photo shoot. Hello?! Remember me?" Piper ranted as she followed Prue into the living room.

"Oh, poor Piper, well you know what, the martyr routine is really getting old!" Prue shot back.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Phoebe innocently asked, obviously confused.

"SHUT UP!" Prue and Piper shouted in unison.

"You know what? I am so sorry that I didn't check with you about your stupid little club but I was to busy being the only witch concerned about the triad!"

"Oh, right, without the mighty Prue Halliwell, we'd all be dead! Get over yourself, Prue!"

"Sisters! What has gotten into you two?" Phoebe asked, trying to intervene again.

"By the way, you owe me for a car tow and a tank of gas you little leech!" Prue scolded.

"I'm sorry! Is it gang up on Phoebe day and nobody told me?" Phoebe asked, trying to sort out what had gotten into her sisters.

"NEWSFLASH! The world does NOT revolve around Phoebe!" Piper decided to throw in.

"Yeah, so while you get to spend the night screwing the DA we are stuck picking up your slack!" Prue yelled.

Meanwhile, Andrus appeared (unseen by the witches) in the window and threw a ball at Phoebe, inflicting her with uncontrollable rage.

"What's the matter Prue? Jealous? All work and no play making you even more bor-ing?" Phoebe sarcastically remarked.

"Uh huh, oh yeah, there's a lot to be jealous of Phoebe. What? Jealous, that I'm still in school. Jealous, that I'm still unemployed. And jealous, that I am still living off of my sisters?!" Prue mocked.

"Yeah, Grams said you'd never amount to anything." Piper pointed out to Phoebe.

"I'm so sick of the fact that I've been saddled with the two of you my entire life!" Prue stated.

"Whatever, I'm leaving!" Phoebe said, trying to leave before things escalated.

"Oh sure, you're such an immature brat you leave every time you can't hack something." Piper said.

"Well there's nothing keeping me here, now is there?" Phoebe oh so smartly pointed out.

"Oh, well I see that you inherited Dad's talent for bailing!" Prue said attacking Phoebe.

"That's because the two of US couldn't deal with living with the two of YOU!" Phoebe shot back.

"Well at least I'm not so stupid I had to do college twice!" Piper added to the non stop verbal abuse of their younger sister.

"Well at least I actually had the courage to go away to college! What's the matter Piper? The real world to much for you? I'm so sick of the two of you ganging up on me and judging me!" Phoebe said while pointing at her two sisters.

"I'm so sick of saving your asses!" Prue boldly said.

"I'm sick of being taken for granted and those are mine!" Piper said before ripping an earring off of Phoebes ear.

"OUCH! BITCH!" Phoebe shouted.

Phoebe, so consumed by her rage, tried to kick Piper. Having missed her, Piper pushed Phoebe into Prue who in turn pushed Phoebe into a chair causing her to crash to the floor.

Phoebe quickly got up and picked up one of Prue's cameras and flung it as hard as she could towards Prue. Prue shot it back with her telekinesis but Phoebe just missed it by levitating and Piper quickly froze it. They all glared at each other as the camera fell to the floor. Phoebe silently stormed out of the house. The power of three was broken.

* * *

Phoebe began to walk aimlessly around San Francisco. She had nowhere to go, her sisters were her only family. How did that happen? Phoebe silently wondered. Before she knew it, her legs had brought her to the one other place Phoebe had grown accustomed to going to with her sisters: P3. She made her way through the crowd dancing to the booming music and sat at the bar, where tears began to slide down her face. 

"Can I get you anything, Phoebe?" Ryan (the cute bartender) asked, noticing Phoebe's sadness.

"Could I just... get a mineral water, please? Thanks..." Phoebe replied through her tears.

"Sure, no problem."

A few minutes later, after only sipping her water once, Phoebe finally calmed herself down a little. Then a young girl, maybe a year or so younger than Phoebe, sat down on the side of her and glanced over.

" Rough day?" The young girl casually asked Phoebe.

"Yeah." was Phoebe's weak reply.

"Me too. Boyfriend dumped me. What's your sad story of the day?"

"I had a huge fight with my sisters. We were totally out of control. I have never fought with them before like that." Phoebes eyes began to water up again.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't meant to upset you. At least you have sisters to fight with. You're looking at an only child." Phoebe looked up at the girl with dark hair and brown eyes. She kind of reminded her of Prue actually.

"I think you should go home to them, work it out."

"I don't want to go back there.I'm afraid... I'm afraid we can't fix it."

"Do you love them?"

"Of course I do. I don't know what I would do without them."

"Well then. They are your sisters and I'm sure they love you as much as you love them. I bet they regret the whole fight, and I bet you'll regret it if you don't go home and try to talk to them."

"You're right. Thanks um... I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"Paige. Paige Matthews."

**AN: I'll update soon if you review or if you don't review lol but i like getting them, good or bad. **


	2. No Powers!

Back at the Manor... 

Piper was sitting on the living room couch staring at a blank television screen, wondering how she got so angry, wondering how she could have said those nasty things to her sisters, and wondering where Phoebe was. Before she could decide what to do, two girl demons shimmered in, fireballs in hand.

"PRUE HELP!" Piper yelled. She instinctively threw her hands up to freeze the two demons, but nothing happened.

"Oh my..." But before she could even finish her sentence two fireballs were heading her way. She quickly dived behind the couch, just missing the fireballs.

"Come out to play, witch. You can't hide from us. And they said this was suicide..." The demon dressed completly in black taunted.

"_They_ would be right." Prue said before plunging a steak knife into the back of the demon. She then tried to throw the knife at the other demon by waving her arm, but nothing happened.

"Piper!"

"I know!"

"My powers..."

"I know!"

"Aren't working!"

"I KNOW!" Piper shouted out of frustration before being forced to tackle Prue out of the way of the oncoming fireball.

"I'll distract. You stab." Prue directed in that boss-like way of hers.

Piper, never questioning her older sister's instincts in these types of situations, quietly made her way across the room as Prue dived behind the couch Piper had previously been behind.

"Hey! Big bad demon! Over here!" Prue provoked.

"I do believe I'm the one with the powers here. Any last words?" The demon menacingly asked Prue. Of course, all demons have to have witty banter with someone before they can kill them. To bad the demons never learn that they can't do that with the Charmed Ones.

"How about...have fun in hell?" Prue asked causing the demon's lips to curl up in amusement. You can bet that smile faded quickly. Piper came up behind the demon and stabbed him in the back just like Prue had done to the previous demon, causing her to be vanquished in a blast of fire.

"Okay. What the hell is going on?" Piper asked.

"We don't have our powers."" Prue pointed out.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious." Piper snapped. "Sorry. I'm just nervous. With Belthazor running loose we are really vulnerable right now."

Reading each others minds (not literally), they both headed for the attic to find answers from the book. When they got to the Book of Shadows they both realized the situation was even worse than they had thought.

"The book is completely blank!" Piper said, starting to panic. "Without the book we can't even figure out what demon did this to us...we won't be able to find Phoebe...we don't have our powers..."

"You're rambling is so not helping. Look at the triquetra. It's split. We must have broken the power of three." Prue then looked up and shouted for Leo. "Leo get your white lighter ass down here!"

No response.

"Do you think because we don't have powers he can't hear us?"

"No, he told me yesterday he was going to be with another charge all day in the underworld. Said that's all he could tell us. Stupid elders." Piper replied.

"We need to find Phoebe. She's out there alone somewhere and we could barely defend ourselves, how is she going to fight a demon off on her own? This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let her leave the house..."

"Looks like rambling runs in the family."

Prue couldn't help but let a small smile appear. But only for a second.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews i appreciate them :) Sorry if this chapter was a little lame, but stick with the story i promise you next chapter is going to be very very eventful. It'll be up in 2 or 3 days.**


	3. Sister Suprise

"Well nice to meet you Paige. I'm Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe then extended her hand out to Paige. 

"Halliwell? As in the owner of this club?" Paige asked. But her question went unanswered because as soon as their hands touched Phoebe was thrown into a premonition.

**Premonition:**

_"Patty I don't want to give her up. She's our daughter."_

_"I don't want to give her up either. But we don't have a choice Sam. We need to protect her. We broke the rules, white lighters and witches can not be together, never mind have children together! I'm afraid of what the elders would do if we kept her. They could take her away, and I just wouldn't be able to handle that. I want her to be somewhere safe and away from magic..." The Charmed Ones mother said, but she could not continue because she had begun to sob._

_Sam reached over and hugged Patty in an effort to comfort her. "You're right Patty."_

_"I don't want to be." Patty wept._

Phoebe's premonition then drifted to an old looking church. Her mom with a baby in her arms, Sam, and Sister Rose were all standing near the front of the church.

_"Do not worry, angels, I will find your daughter a safe home." Sister Rose said reassuringly._

_"Thank you Sister. I have one last favor; please name her Paige. And..." Tears swam down Patty's face as she struggled to continue. "Let us say goodbye." Patty then turned her attention back to her newborn daughter. "I will always have you in my heart Paige, please know that we had no other choice." Patty then bent over and kissed the child's forehead. Sam did the same. Patty reluctantly handed Paige to Sister Rose. With one last look at their daughter, Sam and Patty were gone in a swirl of white and blue lights._

"Hello? Earth to Phoebe? Are you okay?" Paige asked since Phoebe had been sitting with her eyes closed for the last minute.

Phoebe's eyes shot open as the black and white past was replaced with the colorful present. She jumped up from her seat. "Uh, yeah, fine. But I should get home to my sisters and try to work things out." Phoebe said, trying to come up with an excuse. She began to walk away from the bar when she realized she needed to have some way to find Paige again.

"Um, would you mind calling me sometime tonight? So I have someone to vent to if me and my sisters don't reconcile?" Phoebe asked when she couldn't think of a better way to ask.

"Sure." Paige answered, but Phoebe had already scratched her number down on a P3 napkin and handed it to Paige. Phoebe jogged all the way to the top of the stairs and quickly called for a taxi.

* * *

"PIPER? PRUE?" Phoebe shouted as soon as she walked through the wooden doors to their house. 

Prue and Piper gave each other a look before they both started running down the stairs. When they got to the hallway they nearly tackled Phoebe.

"Oh thank God you are okay!" Piper said.

Phoebe shrunk back from the embrace. "Guys we don't have time for this. I just had one major premonition." Phoebe then quickly blurted out the story about Paige and the premonition she had.

"Oh my God. So are you saying..." Piper said before getting cut off by Prue.

"That we have another sister?" Prue asked, shocked by the story.

"Yes. No. Well I think so! She'd be our half sister because her father was Sam."

"That's it. We need answers. I'm summoning Mom." Prue decided. Following suit, the two younger sisters followed their big sister up to the attic.

"Here these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." Prue chanted from the Book of Shadows with much intensity.

A swirl of white lights appeared and a voice rang out: "Hello, my darlings."

"Grams? No offense but we summoned Mom." Prue said, annoyed.

"Yes I know." Grams sighed as she fully appeared. "But the elders have forbid her to come down, now that you three have found Paige."

The sisters gasped.

"So she is our sister?" Prue managed to get out.

"Yes. Has Phoebe's premonitions ever been wrong?"

Prue ignored the question. "Mom gave her up? How could she do that? She shares our blood, our powers!" Prue questioned.

"You all know that your mother didn't have a choice. She had to protect Paige. The elders would have never allowed her to live with you, it could have changed your destiny as the Charmed Ones. And yes, she does have powers. She's half witch and half white lighter." Grams explained.

"Why is she allowed to stay now?" Prue again asked Grams, looking for all the answers.

"Destiny brought the four of you together anyway, even after your mother gave her away. Destiny is something the elders are not willing to mess with."

An hour later...

The three Halliwell sisters were sitting in the living room; Phoebe was leaning against Piper's shoulder on the couch, and Prue was curled up near the fire.

"Can you believe we have another sister?" Phoebe asked for the twentieth time that night.

Prue groaned and Piper rolled her eyes. "Phoebe we are just as surprised as you, as we've told you every time you've asked." Prue said playfully.

"I know, sorry. But I'm getting anxious waiting for her to call. That was stupid of me, I should have gotten her number instead." Phoebe replied.

"No worries. We can sit here for three years by the phone until she calls." Piper teased. They all laughed, until the phone rang.

Phoebe took a deep breath and then picked up the phone. "Paige?" Phoebe quickly hit the speaker button so her sisters could listen in.

"Ha ha, yeah. How'd you know it was me? Are you psychic or something?"

Phoebe, Piper, and Prue exchanged nervous glances.

"Ha ha, I like to call it the magic of caller ID. Anyway, I was wondering if you could come over tonight." Phoebe said coolly.

"Aw, are you still fighting with your sisters?" Paige asked, concerned.

"Well...sort of. I actually wanted you to come meet them."

Paige thought this was weird, but for some reason she trusted Phoebe, and she wanted to help her.

"Okay sure." Phoebe gave her their address. "I'll be over in twenty." Paige said.

**AN: Sorry i took a few days longer to update than I promised. Thanks for the reviews :) And i'm sorry charmedchick34, but i will definitly have the 'event' in the next chapter. I had intended on putting it in this one, but i decided not to rush it. Next chapter should be up in the next few days.**

**I also realize that Phoebe shouldn't be getting premonitions since they have no powers, but in my story only the active powers were taken away. So Phoebe can't levitate, Prue can't move things, and Piper can't freeze/blow things up. But Phoebe can get premonitions still.**


	4. I Need You

As promised, Paige was at the door of the manor in about twenty minutes. _What the hell am I doing here?_ Paige asked herself. But she knew the answer. She had always been curious about the Halliwells, even thought she had been related to them at one point. She nervously paced back and forth and then took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes nothing..." She said aloud. She rapped on the door a few times before hearing footsteps coming from the other side.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Oh God. It's her. What do we do?" Piper asked.

"Um, answer the door?" Phoebe laughed.

"Do you think we should wait? I mean, should we bring her into our lives while we're in danger?" Piper frantically asked.

"She's our sister, Piper. We've wasted all these years not knowing her. I don't want to waste anymore time. Plus, I had that premonition for a reason."

"Phoebe's right." Prue agreed.

They began walking towards the door, Phoebe taking the lead. "Here goes nothing..." She opened the door.

"Hey Paige!" Phoebe greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Phoebe... and Phoebe's sisters." Paige said awkwardly.

"Piper."

"Prue." Each sister said waving a hand at Paige.

"Oh, I get it. P3. Cute name, I love the club." Paige said trying to make conversation.

"Thanks. But I guess we're going to have to change it to P4." Phoebe said with a small laugh, which earned I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that looks from her two older sisters.

"Really, why?" Paige asked, confused.

"Well, because you are our sister!" Phoebe blurted out.

"Wait, what?" Paige said shocked.

"Come on, Paige, let's go into the living room." Prue said, putting her arm around the stunned Paige and guiding her to the couch, after shooting another look at Phoebe.

"Sorry." Phoebe whispered.

After Prue and Paige sat down, Piper sat in the armchair and Phoebe sat on the arm of the couch. Prue tried her best to explain that they were sisters, without mentioning why Mom had to give her up. She figured that could wait till tomorrow.

"So...you're my half sisters? This is to crazy..." Paige said trying to wrap her head around the whole situation.

"If you think that's crazy wait till we tell you about mag-" Phoebe started to say.

"Anyone want some tea?" Piper said, cutting Phoebe off. _Could Phoebe keep a secret for more than five seconds?_ Piper thought angrily.

"Were you about to say magic?" Paige said, ignoring Piper.

Phoebe glanced at Prue who nodded her head, giving Phoebe the sign that it was okay for her to answer.

"Well, uh, yeah you see the three, well I guess four of us, have po-" But Phoebe stopped short as Paige disappeared in orbs and then reappeared on the side of Piper. All three Halliwell's mouths dropped open in surprise.

"You, you know about magic?" Piper stuttered.

"Well, yeah. I've been able to go anywhere I've wanted to, but I never knew why I could. So I haven't used it since my parents died. They always asked me not to use it, they said it wasn't normal." Paige replied, as if it was no big deal.

"It's called orbing..." Piper mentioned. "Why does she have her powers if we don't?"

"Well technically she isn't part of the power of three, so her powers must not have been affected." Prue said.

The room went silent, as Piper, Prue, and Phoebe were still amazed that Paige knew how to orb. They had figured she wouldn't know about her power since she lived with mortals.

"So, where do we go from here?" Paige asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

Just as Phoebe suggest they went out shopping tomorrow to get to know each other, Andrus appeared behind Prue.

"PRUE LOOK OUT!" Piper shouted.

Andrus was to quick and he threw Prue across the room, slamming her into the TV.

"PRUE!" Piper again shouted. She ran over to Prue just as Phoebe began to fight off Andrus. "Paige, help me!" Piper commanded.

Paige didn't know what to do. She had never seen a demon before. She just stood near the armchair looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Piper checked Prue for a pulse. "She's unconscious." Piper told Phoebe. Just as she said this, Andrus punched Phoebe in the stomach and then kicked her in the chest, sending her flying near Prue. She quickly got up and ran over to Piper..

"Piper wake Prue up! Or freeze him, do something!" Phoebe begged.

Piper tried freezing him, but quickly remembered she had no powers. Andrus then sent three energy balls at Phoebe and Piper, causing them to dive towards the corner of the room, landing in a heap on top of one another.

Andrus turned around and looked at Paige.

"Well who do we have here?" Andrus asked. "Another witch? Say goodbye..." He formed a high voltage energy ball in his hand and prepared to throw it.

"NOOO!" Prue shouted as she leaped up from the floor. No one had noticed her wake up.

Andrus threw the ball at Paige but just missed her, hitting Prue instead. Prue had dove in front of the energy ball and tackled Paige to the ground. Andrus started to laugh manically, proud of his work.

Piper took this short moment of distraction to creep up behind him with a fire place poker and stabbed him right through his right shoulder blade. He shrieked in pain and shimmered out.

Piper and Phoebe gave a sigh of relief until they suddenly heard Paige whimpering.

"Guys..." Paige whispered.

Phoebe ran over to Prue, who lay crumpled on the ground with Paige sitting near her. Phoebe felt the tears begin to sting her eyes as she saw the large burn mark on Prue's back.

"Piper this looks really bad..." Phoebe cried out.

Piper shouted for Leo, knowing it would be of no use but trying it anyway.

Phoebe cradled Prue in her arms, tears now streaming down her face.

"Come on sweetie, please don't die on me. I need you. Who's going to tell me how irresponsible I am or protect me when I'm afraid of an earthquake?" Phoebe sobbed. "I need you..." She whispered again.

Prue's eyes fluttered open, but Phoebe could tell she was very weak.

"Piper call 911!" Phoebe shouted. Piper ran to the phone and started to call the paramedics.

"Take care... of Paige for me." Prue whispered. Phoebe wouldn't have been able to hear her if she hadn't been leaning in so close.

"Prue don't say that. We're going to take care of our baby sister together. You have to fight Prue!" Phoebe then looked over at her younger sister. "Paige you're half white lighter! Can you heal Prue?"

"Whitelighter? I... I don't have the power to heal." Paige sadly said. She started to cry.

Piper ran back from the phone and sat on the other side of Prue. Suddenly Prue started moving her lips and fluttering her eyes in an effort to talk again. Piper and Phoebe leaned in to listen.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Prue softly said, before slowly closing her eyes and going limp.

"PRUE! PRUE! WAKE UP GODDAMMIT!" Piper shouted. "LEO!"

Phoebe checked for Prue's pulse again.

"Oh God. There's no pulse." Phoebe broke down. She brought Prue up to her chest and began to sob into her hair. "She can't be dead."

**AN: Sorry Prue fans. I love her too, but i hated the way she was killed off the show. I mean she could have used her telekenisis to push the doctor out of the way of Shax. I always felt the Mighty Prue Halliwell should have died protecting a sister instead. That is what she did all three seasons, protect her sisters. Thanks for last chapter's reviews missypaige06, charmedchick34, and lizardmomma, i appreciate them. Please review this one, good or bad :)**


	5. Do You Remember What I Said

Two days later at Prue's funeral... 

"Prue was always there for me. And Piper. She was always putting us before herself. She would help mend my broken heart or help me when I screwed up. She was also so damn stubborn..." Phoebe said with a small laugh, silent tears flowing down her face. "...but I loved her for it. I looked up to her. She was my best friend and the mother I never got to have. She made me a better person and there will always be a part of her with me." Phoebe finished her eulogy with a sad smile and sat back down near Piper, Leo, Paige and Cole.

Piper walked up to the microphone. "Prudence Halliwell was my older sister. And now, she's gone." With that said, Piper walked out of the church, Paige and Phoebe getting up to follow.

"Stay here." Phoebe ordered Cole and Leo.

Phoebe ran to catch up with Piper, pulling her into a tight embrace. They stood there for a moment before Phoebe whispered to Piper.

"Honey, you haven't cried yet. You need to cry. You can't hold it all in!"

Piper violently let go of Phoebe and started speed walking away again. Phoebe, obviously feeling defeated, looked to Paige who tried to comfort Piper.

"Piper please! Listen to Phoebe..." Paige pleaded.

Piper whirled around and pointed her finger at Paige, literally an inch away from Paige's nose.

"Don't you EVER talk to me! You're the reason Prue is dead! She died, trying to save you! If you hadn't of been there, this would not be happening right now!" Piper screamed, clearly hurting Paige. Paige orbed out.

"Piper! How could you? She's our sister for God's sake! It is not her fault this happened." Phoebe yelled.

"Don't even Phoebe. You are at just as much fault as _she_ is." Piper hissed.

"Paige. Her name is Paige. This isn't anyone's fault. Prue would have done the same thing if it had been me or you..."

Piper cut her off. "Do you remember what I told you right before we let _her_ in? Do you Phoebe?" Piper interrogated.

Phoebe looked like she was thinking but she simply shrugged.

_"Do you think we should wait? I mean, should we bring her into our lives while we're in danger?" Piper frantically asked._

_"She's our sister, Piper. We've wasted all these years not knowing her. I don't want to waste anymore time. Plus, I had that premonition for a reason."_

"But, no. Like usual, you and Prue didn't listen to me. Always ignored or taken for granted!" Piper shouted, but then brought her voice down to a whisper. "It's the reason we lost our powers, and it's the reason we lost Prue."

Piper stormed off for a third time, but this time no one was going to try and stop her. Phoebe broke down, sitting on the muddy grass and crying until she had nothing left in her. Losing Prue was bad enough, but losing Piper too...

* * *

Paige orbed onto her favorite Lazy Boy recliner in her messy apartment. She turned on the television to try and get her mind off her sisters. Especially Prue. Piper had made her feel so guilty. But it wasn't really her fault, was it?_ Prue made the decision to protect me. It's not my fault. Right?_ Paige tried to concentrate on the show. Brooke Davis was fighting with her best friend Peyton Sawyer because she stole her boyfriend. 

_Great. More Fighting_. Paige thought as she shut _One Tree Hill_ off. Paige was about to call it a night when she thought she heard her name being called. She glanced around the room but no one was around. She tried convincing herself that she had imagined it.

"Paige."

_Nope. No way. I definitely heard that. It kind of sounded like Phoebe_.

Paige decided that she could try to orb to Phoebe. She just had to concentrate on her.

Paige orbed in behind Phoebe, who was lying on her side on the bed.

"Phoebe. Did you um, say my name?" Paige asked, confusion written all over her face.

Phoebe fell off the bed, startled. "Jesus Paige. You can't sneak up on a girl when there are demons on the loose!" Phoebe snapped.

"Sorry, I just, I heard my name, and...sorry." Paige apologized and was in mid-orb when Phoebe shouted out to her.

"No! Wait! You just scared me, that's all. And I did call you, I guess you can sense me now. It's a white lighter power." Phoebe offered Paige a smile.

"New power? Already? Cool! So...what's up?" Paige asked.

"Nothing. I'm just lonely and I thought maybe we could do something together, you know, get to know each other. We haven't really been able to talk since...you know." Phoebe said not willing to mention Prue in fear of crying again.

"Yeah. Piper still hasn't talked to you?" Paige questioned, sitting on the bed.

"Nope. She's in denial. Hasn't even cried yet. And I can't seem to stop." Phoebe said biting her lip to hold the tears back. "Listen...about what happened earlier, Piper didn't mean it. I know she didn't. She's just not ready to face what happened. Piper and Prue were really close..." Phoebe trailed off. She couldn't stop herself this time. She started sobbing again but this time she wouldn't go through it alone. Paige pulled her into a hug trying to comfort her as a single tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

"Piper you need to talk to your sisters." Leo preached. 

"What sisters?" Piper answered bitterly. "I pushed both of them away. I didn't mean to...I just...I just..." Piper mumbled. Close to tears, she ran into their bedroom, not wanting to talk to Leo anymore. She curled up under the covers and put her pillow over her head, trying to hide from the world. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep...

**AN: Sorry to those who wanted Piper to accept Paige right away, but I felt this was the direction I wanted the story to go in. Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Next Chapter: Will the sisters reconcile? Or will the power of three be forever broken? Will Piper learn to accept Paige? **


	6. Love, Prue

Piper rolled over again. She glanced at her alarm clock: 3:00 AM. It was how she had been spending her nights lately. Thinking about Prue and not being able to sleep. Every time she managed to get to sleep she would replay_ the_ _night_. Piper sighed, giving up. She slipped out of bed, trying not to disturb the snoring Leo. 

She made her way down the hall, her destination being the kitchen. She wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight, so she might as well have some coffee. She paused for a moment as she approached Prue's bedroom door. A familiar wave of sadness came over her as she put her back to Prue's door and slid down it. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she fought to hold in her tears.

"Prue! How could you leave me?" Piper mumbled to what she thought was an empty hallway.

"Piper, honey."

"Prue?" Piper looked up. Phoebe could see the hope in Piper's eyes.

"Sorry sweetie, it's me. Phoebe." Phoebe replied as she sat down near Piper. She wrapped her arm around her older sister's shoulders, forcing Piper to lean on her.

"It's so hard living here without her, Phoebe."

"I know." Phoebe agreed, watching as her sister finally started to breakdown. It began with a single tear which quickly turned into an uncontrollable sob.

"It's okay, Piper. Let it out." Piper didn't need permission. She continued to cry, wetting Phoebe's pajama shirt. About ten minutes later, Piper finally began to calm down a little.

"Phoebe I am so sorry about snapping at the funeral. It wasn't your fault. I was bottling my emotions and I was refusing to cry. So all I had left was anger, and I took it out on you. I am so sorry."

"It's okay Piper. But I think we both know who you need to apologize to." Phoebe gentley replied.

"I can't Phoebe! I'm not ready! I don't think I ever will be. How can I let another sister into my life after what happened to Prue?"

Phoebe didn't answer. Instead she looked up towards Prue's door and asked Piper if she wanted to go inside. They hadn't been inside or even opened the door since Prue's death. Piper took a moment to think about it. She simply nodded and replied "As long as you come in with me."

They slowly got up and Phoebe turned the knob. "You ready?" She asked.

"No." Piper answered honestly.

Phoebe opened the door and the walked inside flipping the light on. Piper took Phoebe's hand in her own and they slowly made it to Prue's bed.

"It still smells like her." Piper said, talking to no one.

"Hey. What's that?" Phoebe said, pointing to an envelope on top of Prue's night stand.

Phoebe picked it up and read what it said to Piper. _Dear Piper and Phoebe_.

"Open it." Piper said as she walked behind Phoebe and rested her head on her shoulder so she could read it. Phoebe opened it and inside was a small note.

_Piper and Pheebs:_

_I am so sorry for what I said to the two of you earlier tonight. I didn't mean any of I, I don't know what came over me. I am not, never will be, and never was sick of taking care of you. You guys mean the world to me._

_Love,_

_Prue_

Fresh tears sprung to the Halliwell's eyes.

"She must have wrote it right before he...attacked." Phoebe choked out.

Their roles reversed as Piper became the comforter. She gently guided Phoebe to Prue's bed where they both lied down and eventually Phoebe cried herself to sleep in the comfort of her sister's arms. As soon as Piper was sure Phoebe had finally fallen asleep, she too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"Hello?" Piper called out as she began to float, yes literally float, through what looked like the Halliwell's living room but it was different. Piper was seeing it as though it was engulfed in fog. She couldn't see anything clearly. Suddenly the room began to clear, and an object came into focus. No, it was a person. Piper searched her brain trying to figure out who it was. As soon as she saw the blue eyes, she let out a gasp of surprise._

_"Prue?" Piper said, not really believing who she was seeing._

_"No Piper, you aren't making this up. But yes, technically you are dreaming." Prue said knowing exactly what her sister was thinking._

_"Prue I've missed you so much!" Piper said, pulling Prue into a hug._

_"I've missed you too, Piper." Prue said, pulling away. "But that's not why I came to you. You know how mad the elders would get if they knew I was here." Piper nodded her head._

_"You need to let Paige in to your life, Piper. And eventually your heart."_

_"I can't." Piper said, turning away from Prue and looking down at, well, she wasn't quite sure what she was looking down at. "She's the reason why you are dead."_

_"Piper. We both know you don't mean that. I heard what you said to Phoebe."_

_"Well am I wrong? Do you really expect me to let her into my life? After what happened to Mom, Grams, and now you? Paige is just another person that will eventually leave me. I'm not opening my heart to that. Not again." Piper replied angrily._

_"She's your sister, Piper. You are the oldest sister now. It is your destiny to become the head witch, the most powerful Charmed One."_

_"Screw destiny." Piper replied even though she knew that Prue was right. "That's not who I am supposed to be! You're the oldest, Prue, not me. I've never had to take the lead!"_

_Prue walked up to Piper and put her hand underneath Piper's chin, forcing her to look Prue in the eyes._

_"Piper, I know you. And I know you can do this. I died protecting Paige, so that you and Phoebe could get the chance to know her. This is how it was meant to be."_

_Prue began to fade._

_"Prue? Prue? Wait I still need to talk to you!" Piper cried out, begging Prue to come back._

_"I love you Piper. Fix the Power of Three..." Prue said before completely fading out._

"Wake up, Piper! Paige is in trouble!" Phoebe said, beginning to shake Piper harder.

Piper's eyes immediately shot open. "Demonic trouble?"

**AN: thanks for the reviews again, i really appreciate it :) I liked this update, hope you did too, let me know what you think though. good or bad! just to give you the heads up, i think next chapter is going to be the last. **


	7. Vanquish

"I don't know, the hospital just called me and said we needed to meet her there." Phoebe hurriedly replied. 

"Okay, go start the jeep and I'll get dressed and meet you out there in five."

* * *

Piper and Phoebe spent half of the car ride to the hospital in silence. Phoebe turned on the radio and searched through the channels, cursing because all the stations were playing commercials. She shut the radio off. 

"Prue came to me in my dreams last night." Piper whispered suddenly.

"What! She didn't talk to me.." Phoebe said, a slight hint of jealousy in her voice.

"She told me I need to let Paige in to my life..."

"She's right..." Phoebe began.

"Let me finish. I want to let her in my life Phoebe. I really do. I'm just so afraid of losing her. But I understand now that we will protect each other. There's no way in hell I'm losing another sister."

Phoebe nodded and gave Piper's hand a reasuring squeeze. They arrived at the hospital and as soon as they were inside Phoebe rushed to the counter.

"Paige Matthews, please." Phoebe told the receptionist.

She checked the computer. "Second floor, room 119."

Piper and Phoebe jogged in that silly I'm-really-walking-but-it-looks-like-I'm-jogging kind of way until they got to Paige's room.

"PAIGE!" Phoebe shouted as she jumped on top of Paige's hospital bed.

"Ouch, headache." Paige complained as she put a hand to her head.

"Sorry! What happened honey? Are you hurt?" Phoebe asked, lowering her voice.

"Fine. Demon attacked and he threw me against a wall, but luckily I was able to orb out before he could attack again. Just have minor scrapes and bruises." She paused for a second before adding: "Oh, and a massive headache."

Phoebe engulfed Paige into a hug. Piper watched the scene silently from the chair on the side of the bed.

"Pheebs can you give me and Paige a second?" Piper asked, almost startling Paige.

Phoebe glanced in between Paige and Piper. "Uh, sure, I'll go on a bad-coffee run to the cafeteria."

Phoebe bounced out of the room in order to give Piper and Paige some privacy.

"Paige..." Piper began.

"It's okay Piper. I get it."

"No, Paige. It is not okay. What I said was completely out of line and me being in an emotional state was no excuse. I don't blame you for Prue's death. It is _not_ your fault. If I was Prue I would have done the same thing. I took my emotions out on you and you didn't deserve that. I am so sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

Paige's eyes began to well up and she nodded her head as Piper leaned in to give her a hug.

"Awww, group hug?" Phoebe asked from the open doorway.

Piper and Paige laughed as Phoebe jumped on top of her sisters.

"Let's go home." Paige orbed them back to the manor.

* * *

Two days later...

Piper and Phoebe were in the attic, sitting on an old chest with the Book Of Shadows in their laps.

"I don't get it Piper. We should have our powers back. Do you think they died with..." Phoebe stopped immediately regretted her choice of words.

"No. Prue wanted me to 'fix' the Power Of Three. There must be a way to get them back."

Just as Piper finished her sentence, her baby sister orbed in, breathing heavily.

"Demon." Was all she had to say to make her sisters spring in to action. "It's _the demon_. He's attacking an innocent."

Paige saw a frightened Phoebe but Piper looked determined.

"Listen, no matter what happens, we are in this together. I love you two more than anything." Piper said bringing her sisters into a warm embrace.

As soon as the three hugged, the book began to shake. They ran over to it and saw the Triquetra moving.

"It's going back together!" Piper said with a smile. She eagerly picked up the book and began flipping through the pages.

"Andrus, also known as the demon of rage, inflicts innocents and witches alike. It builds up inside them until an act of violence occurs." Piper read aloud.

"Well that explains our fight." Phoebe gently said.

"Yeah." Piper replied.

"I say we vanquish the bastard!" Paige shouted, getting surprised looks from her sisters. "Well, that is what we do, right?"

* * *

After finishing the potions for Andrus, Piper scried for him. The crystal finally landed on, of course, a dark, scary, and deserted ally way. Paige orbed the three sisters there and they quietly watched Andrus from behind a dumpster. 

"I don't see the innocent." Paige whispered.

"Let's just vanquish him and get it over with." Phoebe replied.

The three sisters stood up and Piper called out to Andrus, making their presence known.

"Come for more, witches? I wouldn't mind killing the rest of you." Andrus said mockingly.

Piper laughed at the wound she saw in the demon's shoulder blade.

"That looks like it hurt." Piper fake laughed, hatred could be seen coming from her eyes.

Andrus made an energy ball appear in his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Phoebe called out.

"Oh, yeah? And why's that?" Andrus asked, narrowing his eyes.

Paige threw the greenish potion at Andrus, sending him flying back into a dumpster. "That was for all the pain you've put me and my sisters through."

They approached the hurt Andrus as he began to get up from the cement. Phoebe through a second potion. It sent a shock of electricity through Andrus, rendering him paralyzed.  
"That was for hurting Paige."

Piper gave one last look at Andrus. She knew vanquishing him wouldn't heal her heart. She knew vanquishing him wouldn't make Prue come back to her. But she also knew he didn't deserve to live when her sister wasn't given that same chance. She threw the final potion and he shrieked in pain as flames consumed his body, starting from his feet and working slowly up to his head. Finally he blew up, leaving only ashes behind.

"And that. That was for Prue."

THE END

**Well that was the ending hope it met your standards, if not, well, sorry. lol Please review and let me know what you thought. I'm thinking about writing a sequel involving a favorite demon of mine, Barbas. Just wanted to say thanks to the reviewers who reviewed most of my chapters. I really appreicated it :)**


End file.
